Frame requests proved a way to sense frames transmitted on air on a channel. This can be valuable in a wireless network because it introduces a way to understand who is communicating on a channel, including learning, for example, Received Signal Strength Indication (RSSI) or other values associated with a client.
The 802.11k standard introduces Frame Request in 802.11k D3.0, section 7.3.2.21.7. However, the standard does not help to identify or locate a particular rogue device. For example, with the 802.11k, as it is proposed today, a device cannot query all trusted stations to go and look for a particular rogue device. In addition, the full frame report may or may not include a specific device, based upon the length of the report and what else might be happening on the channel. Moreover, the querying station has to digest a large report, when its needs may be for a single device. The standard also is relatively useless at identifying any disassociation or deauthentication storms or at identifying any CTS storm blocking a particular channel.
These are but a subset of the problems that may exist with the 802.11k standard, as it is proposed today, that are intended to characterize weaknesses in the prior art by way of example. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.